


naïvety

by hyacinthis



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Eye Trauma, F/M, Gen, Gore, Injury, Major Character Injury, the squad’s all here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthis/pseuds/hyacinthis
Summary: “Y’re unbelievable.” Gascoigne says.“Shut up.”“An absolute madman.”“Shut up.”“Who convinced y’ that beasts were people?”“Gascoigne, shut the hell up, I don’t want to talk right now.” He snaps.“Just tryin’ to make conversation.”





	naïvety

He’s beginning to get frantic. They’re running out of supplies and when he sent Eileen, he sent her to go get Henryk not to get more supplies. In the dim light, he fumbles through bottle after bottle, trying desperately to find what he needs.

“Dammit.” He says as he tosses an empty bottle behind him.

“ _Dammit_.” He repeats the action, growling to himself as he continues to go through bottle after bottle.

“ _Dammit!_ ”

“For God's Sake, Gascoigne,” Djura sighs. “It’s fine, I’ll be alright. Just keep me in here until morning.”

Gascoigne turns to look at him and raises an eyebrow. He decides to ignore the remark then turns back to the cabinet in front of him, searching for a blood vial, a sedative, bandages, _anything_ to fix Djura’s stupidity. He sighs, pulling away from the cabinet to briefly circle the room, then walks right back over to it. He finds a half filled blood vial and momentarily examines it before deciding it’s alright to use.

He walks over to the makeshift cot Djura’s laying on, then positions the needle at his thigh. Djura kicks at him then pulls himself into a sitting position, one bloodied glove still pressed to his eye.

“Don’t you poke me with that shit.” He spats.

“Y’need it y’ lout.” Gascoigne snaps back. “Now stop squirmin’ so I can do this.”

“Gascoigne, I _swear_..” He starts.

“Don’t swear at me, I’m not th’ one that went and got m’ bloody eye ripped clean from it’s socket!”

“Get rid of the blood vial.”

“Djura, you might bleed out.”

“Get rid of the blood vial!” He repeats adamantly.

Gascoigne doesn’t listen and, again, positions the blood vial at Djura’s thigh. He holds his leg down with his free hand so he won’t kick, but isn’t prepared when Djura kicks the blood vial out of his hand with his other leg. It falls onto the floor and shatters. Gascoigne stares at it, his grip tightening on Djura’s thigh.

They both sit completely silent for a moment. Gascoigne stares at the shattered glass and Djura looks quite proud of himself. The larger man turns to him, jaw clenched, and slowly removes his hand from his thigh.

“If y’ weren’t fuckin’ bleedin’ out,” Gascoigne growls. “I’d choke th’ livin’ _shit_ out of y’ right now.”

“Oh, please,” the other man scoffs.

“Wha’ th’ fuck is wrong with y’?!” Gascoigne demands suddenly. “Y’ haven’t been helpin’ us _at all_ tonight, y’ let a beast tear off half y’r fuckin’ face, and now y’r not even takin’ blood?! What’s gotten into y’?!”

Djura stares at him for a moment before he shakes his head. He lays back down on their cot, sighing quietly. He closes his other eye, wincing a little. The pain is starting to get unbearable, but he’s not going to show it. If he dies here, then he dies here. But Djura highly doubts that’s going to happen.

“Answer me.”

“I’m not your wife, Gascoigne, you can’t just order me around.”

Gascoigne’s eyes widen and he has to stop himself from acting on his impulses. He swallows, grinding his teeth subconsciously. He lets out a tense chuckle before he shakes his head.

“And what th’ _fuck_ is that supposed t’ mean?” He asks lowly.

Djura looks at him, watches the anger radiate off of him. He rolls his one good eye and pushes some sweaty hair from his face.

“You know I didn’t mean it like that,” Djura huffs. “Just some banter between friends. You know how it is.”

“Do I?”

“Mhm.”

Gascoigne stares down at the smaller man and taps his foot angrily on the ground. He has to physically stop himself from tearing him in two. He walks over to a nearby table and sits down. He’s decided that if Djura is going to be this difficult, then he just won’t help. Simple as that.

They’re silent except for their breathing, Djura’s gradually becoming more labored. Distant moans and groans can be heard from somewhere within the heart of Yharnam. Gascoigne is itching to get back to his hunt, but unfortunately Djura had other plans for tonight. Why Eileen forced him to stay with Djura, he’ll never know. He would much rather be fetching his hunting partner.

“Do we still have anything to numb the pain?” Djura asks. “Or at least some kind of cloth? My glove is soaked.”

Gascoigne doesn’t even glance at him. He keeps himself distracted by tracing the lines on the table in front of him. Djura rolls his eye and sighs.

“If you don’t answer me, I’m going to get up and look for myself.”

The larger man chuckles quietly and murmurs something under his breath. Djura starts to slowly push himself into a sitting position. He swings his legs off of the cot and starts to stand, but the pain is too much. Before he knows it, he’s falling back onto the cot with a grunt.

“Gascoigne, _please_.” He says through gritted teeth.

Gascoigne finally looks over at him, look smug and still vaguely angered.

“I’ll get y’ some sedatives when y’ tell me why y’ got us into this mess.” 

“It’s too much to go into, a brute like you wouldn’t understand.”

“Then enlighten me.” Gascoigne all but growls.

Djura is silent for a long time and Gascoigne thinks he might not answer him. He starts to stand, walking towards the cabinet, when Djura finally speaks.

“I can’t keep doing this.”

“Doin’ what?” Gascoigne responds lowly.

“I can’t keep doing what we do. I can’t keep going out every month and slaughtering…”

“Beasts? C’mon, Djura.”

“I can’t keep going out and slaughtering innocent people.” He says bitterly.

“Innocent people?” Gascoigne repeats in disbelief. “Are y’ fuckin’ with me?”

“They’re people, Gascoigne. I’m not going to kill defenseless people.”

“They’re not defenseless! They’re blood hungry beasts!”

“I’m not having this talk with you right now, give me the damn sedatives.”

Gascoigne tosses him the bottle and Djura opens it with a shaky hand, downing the bottle. He groans then lays back on the cot. He closes his eyes as Gascoigne quietly looks for a cloth. 

“Y’re unbelievable.” Gascoigne says.

“Shut up.”

“An absolute madman.”

“ _Shut up._ ”

“Who convinced y’ that beasts were people?”

“Gascoigne, shut the hell up, I don’t want to talk right now.” He snaps.

“Just tryin’ to make conversation.”

Gascoigne sits back at the table and sighs, humming a tune to himself quietly. Djura lays back on the bed and closes his eye, letting the numb feeling wash over him. He’s close to falling asleep when he hears the click of heels and a feminine gasp.

“Viola?” Gascoigne asks, standing.

“My word,” she says, holding a lantern up and walking further into the small home. “What happened?”

“What are y’ doin’ here?” Gascoigne asks as she kneels next to Djura’s cot.

“Eileen stopped by and said you might need my assistance.”

“Where are the girls?”

“Henryk’s watchin’ ‘em.” Eileen says as she walks in, closing the door behind her. “Said he probably didn’t have anythin’ to contribute.”

Viola clicks her tongue and shakes her head, swiftly pulling her hair back into a loose bun. Eileen stands behind her, a bag of supplies over her shoulder. She carefully picks up the lantern Viola set down and holds it to Djura’s face so they can see better.

“How’re you holding up?” Viola asks.

“Viola?” Djura croaks, half awake. “Good to see you.”

“Have y’ taken blood?” Eileen asks. “Y’ look horrible.”

“He hasn’t.” Gascoigne interrupts.

Eileen starts to open the bag and pulls out a blood vial. 

“Make y’rself useful.” Eileen says as she tosses it to Gascoigne.

“I tried,” he says as he catches it. “He won’t take blood.”

Viola carefully moves the blood from Djura’s eye and covers her mouth. Eileen shakes her head then pulls some bandages from the bag. She sets them down in front of Viola and Viola glances down at them.

“I might need a needle and thread…” She murmurs.

“Please, it can't be that bad.” Djura chuckles, then stops as the blonde gives him a dark look.

“You’d make it much easier on yourself if you took blood.” She suggests.

“Ah, no, I’ll be fine.” He says, waving his hand.

“Djura, take some blood.” Eileen sighs.

“I’m fine, Eileen, really.”

“Y’re obviously not.”

“Please, everyone, it’s fine.”

“Are you feeling ill?” Viola asks, concern in her voice.

“He’s losin’ his mind.” Gascoigne says sharply.

“What d’ya mean?” Eileen asks.

“Oh, don’t listen to him, he’s just tired is all.”

“He thinks beasts are people.” 

“Oh.” Viola says quietly.

They’re all silent and Djura can feel all of their eyes on him. He shifts a little, wanting to leave. He doesn’t care where he goes, but they can’t keep sitting in an abandoned house when he can walk just fine. A missing eye won’t bother anything. He’ll be fine.

“Do you think you can walk?” Viola asks.

“Yes, I believe so.”

“If you wouldn’t mind, it would be much easier if we did this at our home.”

“I don’t mind at all, thank you.”

Viola hands Eileen the supplies and she puts them back in her bag. Gascoigne rolls his eyes and shakes his head. He hands Eileen the blood vial she had tossed to him earlier, then helps Viola up.

“They dragged you out here just to go back home.” Gascoigne grunts.

“Hush, dear, it’s not a problem. I just don’t think we should sit here for too long. It could mean trouble.” She says. “Help him up, dear.”

Gascoigne sighs and leans down, slowly helping Djura up. Eileen shifts to his other side, holding him up as they begin to walk out of the abandoned house. Viola follows quietly behind them, holding onto the back of Gascoigne’s scarf as he helps Djura limp along.

“Quite an unsuccessful hunt, Djura,” Gascoigne says sarcastically. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> been a while since i wrote some bloodborne stuff,,,,, lmk what you thought in the comments !!


End file.
